KILL KIMIKO
by fire blade quickclaw
Summary: When two girls from the Underworld are sent on holidays, they go and find they hunkiest boy. But then they realise that they arent the only people after him...
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY!**

**Ok peoples this has nothing to do with my current one. Its a present for JACKIE!**

**I don't own Alex or Grim. But I do own Jodi and Sabre.

* * *

**

Once upon a time, in a place closer than you think...

"HELLO!"

Not THAT close for Gods sake! Anyway, look beneath your feet. Let us go on a magical journey downwards. We burrow into the soil after hitting our noses on the pavement. We recover and continue going down. We pass pipes, tins, moles, rats and dinosaur bones, dinosaur bones eating other dinosaur bones until we come to...

The Underworld! Here is were all souls that have commited crimes regarding murder, rape and hitting presidents with hammers as is the crime of this young demon we call Jodi. Next to her is Alex. Her crime: Assisting Jodi in hitting presidents with hammers. Lifelong friends, partners in crime, weird personalities and same likes and dislikes. Honestly, how many people like hitting presidents!

BUT, back to the girls! Jodi is drinking some sort of wierd drink only available in the Underworld. She has long, blue hair that match her blue eyes and white-blue leather jacket and white jeans. Alex, on the other hand, was shaking her drink around, staring at nothing in particular. She has long, brown hair (long blue long brown see similarities?) and hazel eyes. She wears blue jeans and a black, long-sleeved t-shirt which said GREEN DAY.

Jodi frowned and shook her hand in front of Alex's eyesight. Alex is not responding and keeps on shaking her drink around. As a last resort, Jodi pours her drink on Alex's head. The brunnette yelped from surprise.

"What was that for!" she yelled. Jodi grinned.

"You needed to come back to earth." she replied, still grinning. Alex sighed and started waving her hand around until it started glowing gold. Alex placed her glowing hand on her wet head. In an instant, her hair was dry! MAGIC!

Suddenly, the cafeteria doors opened to reveal Sabre. Sabre was a sabre-tooth tiger with brown fur and amber eyes. Long, curved teeth came out of his mouth and gleamed whenever the light caught it. He seemed out of breath so he downed a couple of cartons of water from a nearby table (no happy demons on that table)

"Everyone be quiet!" he yelled and patiently waited for the noise to die down.

"WE ARE ALL GOING ON HOLIDAY! FOR ONE WEEK WE CAN GO BACK TO THE MORTAL PLANE!" he continued and waited again for the news to sink in. The cafeteria was filled with pandemonium and noise. Whoops and cheers were heard all over the place.

**_"On one condition."_**

The cafeteria grew quiet once again. Behind Sabre was Grim, the most feared Lord in the Underworld. His name said it all. Grim for Grim Reaper.

**_"Your powers will be taken for that one week. You will still retain immortallity but if anyone starts creating havoc up there you will be sent back here and tortured. You are only allowed to kill 5 people. Anymore and its curtains. Clear?"_** the demons nodded their heads as one. Grim smiled then created a MASSIVE portal. The demons could barely retain their excitement so everybody rushed as one towards the portal.

"Come Alex! Time to PARTY!" howled Jodi, grabbing Alex's arm and nearly tearing it out of her socket.

"But I don't want to party!" complained Alex as she was dragged against her will towards the portal. For Alex's sake they were stopped by Sabre.

"I'm coming with you!" he declared. Jodi looked at the cat, then at Alex, then back at Sabre. She shrugged and grabbed Sabre, giving him the same torture as Alex. They were soon near the portal and passed through into what we call the real world.

"WE ARE BACK BABY! FEAR THE RETURN OF ALEX AND JODI ALONG WITH SABRE! PARTY TIME!" yelled Jodi and Alex couldn't help but laugh with her. Sabre gave out a yelp as the mad girls jumped into the portal.

Oh boy, we are in for a bumpy ride! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! We continue the adventures of the trio! OBSERVE!**

* * *

"Smell that Alex? That is the smell of freedom!" 

"Freedom smells like dog crap..."

Jodi, Alex and Sabre arrived at the outskirts of New York City after the portal spat them out, along with hundreds of other demons. Bidding them goodbye, the girls and cat started walking towards the huge city.

"So what are we going to do when we get to the city?" asked Alex. Jodi propped her finger on her chin and appeared to be thinking.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" she asked.

"I'm not answering that!" shouted Alex, blushing slightly.

"Tell me and I'll tell you."

"Fine! No..."

"Phew! Neither did I!" answered Jodi with relief.

"Are you telling me, that you two have never had a date!" yelled Sabre with disbelief. "That's embarrassing! Shame on you!"

"Don't rub it in." groaned Alex. Suddenly a bright idea hit her. "Jodi! Why don't we spend the week getting the perfect boyfriends?"

"Alex, I think your growing a brain." grinned Jodi. Alex glared at her friend.

"Sabre, what do you think? Do you want to come?" offered Alex. Sabre grinned an evil grin.

"Come with you and watch you try to come up with lame attempts to woo and befriend the opposite sex? Hell yea!" he laughed. Alex and Jodi grabbed hammers out of nowhere and hit Sabre on the head.

"Ok, I'll shut up now..." he moaned and clutched his aching head.

"Good. Now turn into something that will get us to the city quicker." ordered Jodi. Sabre mumbled in protest but turned into a small black dragon, with no back legs and no wings. It has two long, white horns and the red eyes shone against the black scales.

"Much better." smiled Alex. The girls mounted on Sabre and he took off with much speed.

"Now ladies, where is our destination?" asked Sabre.

"To the middle of the city for now. Make sure you use your camouflage to get us in without being seen." said Jodi. Sabre nodded his dragonish head and bent downwards towards the middle of NYC (New York City).

"Slow down!" yelled Alex, grabbing onto Sabre's neck with fright. Jodi nearly slipped off the dragon but luckily caught the tail in time. Suddenly Alex and Jodi fell off Sabre, only to break their fall on some garbage bags.

"What was that for!" yelled the girls in unison at Sabre, who turned back into a cat and was currently examining his nails.

"Take it as revenge for hitting me on the head." he retorted. The girls pouted and stood up to dust themselves off.

"Good thing we don't smell that bad." sighed Jodi. "Are we ready?"

"Wait a sec, Sabre can't go as a prehistoric cat!" complained Alex.

"Why not?" asked Sabre, putting on a hurt look.

"You're a cat! Have you got a human form or something?" said Alex. Sabre's eyes glinted with mischief and changed into a teenage boy, probably 16 years of age. He had blonde, spiky hair with brown eyes. He wore a white t-shirt, with a black jacket and black jeans.

"Sabre, if I didn't know you're a shadow beast and didn't know how annoying you are, I'd call you HOT!" exclaimed Jodi. Human-Sabre gave her a smug look.

"Am I human enough to go in public?" he asked. The girls nodded their heads and exited the alleyway they crashed in.

"Where do we start..."

"How about at that place?"

"Alex, that's a gaybar... You know, full of gays?"

"Oh..."

* * *

**What do u think?**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**WELCOME! To a new addition of the story!**

**Xiaolin showdown doesn't belong to me...

* * *

**

"I can't feel my feet..." moaned Sabre as the trio walked through the busy roads of NYC. Alex grunted with agreement.

"Can't we go to a hotel and rest for the night?" pleaded Alex.

"NEVER! We are in the city that never sleeps! Nights are when sexy boys are ripe for the picking. Bars are full of them!" declared Jodi.

"Big words coming from you. We nearly ended up in a lesbian bar because of you!" yelled Alex.

"You nearly went into a gay bar!" snapped Jodi. A huge fight was about to erupt when Sabre entered in the middle.

"Ladies, ladies! Calm down! How about we settle this at a straight bar over a cocktail. Who knows? We might meet some boys while we're at it." said Sabre, raising his hands, stopping the girls in their tracks.

"Fine. Have you got any money?" moaned Alex, placing her hands on her hips. Sabre grinned and with one wave of his hand, shadows appeared in his palm, leaving a big wad of green bill in its place. Jodi's and Alex's eyes widened and so did their smiles.

"Oh yes. Now we are talking!" grinned Jodi. "All we need is a nightclub!"

"How about that one? Doesn't sound like a gaybar or lesbian for that matter." said Alex, pointing to a club on the opposite side of the road. It seemed to be popular since many people of all sexes were clustering around the entrance.

"Come my pets, we must find suitable subjects to test our flirt skills..." said Sabre, rubbing his hands together like an evil genius. The trio walked to the club and upon entering, they were blown by the amount of people in the club. Girls at the bar, boys on the dancefloor, people in the corner making out and a couple of demons they knew from the Underworld here and there.

"The place is crowded! We are bound to find some boys here!" cried Jodi happily.

"Jodi, I think I have found my one true love..." whispered Alex in her ear

"You found a smexy guy?" Jodi whispered back.

"No. But they serve my favourite fruit cocktails!" Alex squeeled. Jodi sighed and grabbed Alex by the shoulder.

"FOCUS girl! No drinks until we find a hot guy! THEN we get the drinks and make him drunk so we look even cuter!" said Jodi, shaking Alex.

"Oh, the "Drink 'till I'm cute" thing?" asked Alex. Jodi nodded and searched the crowd for boys.

"See any good candidates?" asked Jodi. Alex shook her head.

"All I see is Sabre flirting with a bunch of girls and not being very sucessful. Wait a sec, how about that one over there?" she said, pointing to a boy sitting on a table with a couple of friends. He had blood-red hair with matching red eyes and wore a black coat, with a red shirt inside along with black jeans.

"Alex, he is perfect... mind if we share?" grinned Jodi.

"There are plenty of other boys on the table, you can have one of them." moaned Alex in reply. Jodi peered at the other inhabitants of the table. A tall cowboy, wearing a blue shirt and brown trousers, a short Chinese boy with a bald head and red robes and a tall, Brazilian kid with a white t-shirt and light-brown jeans.

"Ok, cowboy is a blockhead, bald guy is bald and the Brazilian is probably on steroids and is an airhead." stated Jodi, pointing at the boys in turn. Suddenly she smirked and started walking away.

"You can keep the red head. My goal is on that sexy bod!" grinned Jodi. She pointed to a tall male with long, black hair and a suit that matched Sabre's. Surrounding him was a pack of girls, that had fallen head-over-heels with him. Unfortunately for them he was uninterested.

"How about you get the red-head. It matched perfectly with your blue hair. Leave the black one to me." winked Alex.

"Deal. Good luck!" cried Jodi before she walked off towards the red head. Alex smiled and observed the girls crowding around her guy. He seemed annoyed about the attention.

"Let me help you with that..." she whispered to herself, cracking her knuckles.

**In the meantime**

Jack was having a pleasant time talking with Raimundo, Clay and Omi. For once no one was hunting for shen-gun-wu and they could have a good time. The only problem was that he had to pay for everything. Why did he have to offer buying the icecream for them! Now it had escalated to this...

"Hey lighten up Jack!" laughed Rai.

"Jack glows?" said a surprised Omi. Clay sighed and shook his head as a responce.

"Hello!"

The boys turned around to see Jodi with a big smile on her face.

"You seem like nice boys. Do you mind if I take this one?" she smiled, taking a seat next to Jack. Rai's smile turned into a grin and leaned forward.

"I'm ripe for the taking baby!" he beamed, showing white, shiny teeth.

"Sorry, you're not my kind. Do you want me to buy you a drink?" Jodi asked Jack. Jack thought for a while, then shrugged before following Jodi, leaving Rai, Omi and Clay behind.

"Maybe you weren't ripe enough Rai!"

"Shut up Omi..."

**Cut to ALEX!**

Chase growled threatingly at the crowd of girls that surrounded him. The girls ignored him and continued to squeel like fat pigs. They continuesly tried to touch him and he continued edging away from the mad females and closer to the exit. Why had he a1greed to that stupid bet?

**Flashback**

Chase and Grim stared at each other, both of them unblinkingly. Man and Death were sweating bullets. Both knew the stakes were high. Suddenly Chase blinked. Grim grinned evily.

_**"YOU BLINKED! I WON! WOOHOO!"**_ he yelled, prancing around the room before stopping to do the macarena. Chase slumped back in disbelief, waiting for Grim to stop. Grim laughed once again and walked up to Chase.

_**"Time for you to go to your personal hell..."**_

"NOOOOO!"

**End of Flashback**

Chase's annoyance turned into nervousness. More girls had come to claim him as their own.

"OK BACK OFF PEOPLES!"

Chase let his jaw drop when a girl with flowing, brown hair and hazel eyes knocked the other girls away using a chair. The girls screamed at the newcomer and ran back to their own boyfriends yet still observed Chase, ready to swoop in if he was left alone...

"Thank you for rescuing me." sighed Chase. The girl blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Um, would you like me to buy you a drink?" she said nervously.

"Sure why not?" smiled Chase still grateful for the save.

In the far corner of the club, Sabre sat with a couple of girls, talking, drinking and every now and again looking up to observe Jodi and Alex. He smiled to himself. He then continued to flirt with his own flock of girls, before thinking to himself.

'They got boyfriends on their first try... MINE TOOK 39! That's not fair!'

* * *

**Ok R&R PEOPLES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**FINALLY! I updated ths story! I just had this brilliant idea and tadah! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

And that was how the night went on. Jodi offered to buy Jack drinks, sitting at the opposite end of the bar whilst Alex escorted Chase away from the love-mad girls that were watching his every move like EVIL harpies.

Sabre couldn't have been happier. Wouldn't you if you were surrounded at all sides by sexy women?! But for some reason Sabre wasn't enjoying himself. He sensed something was up. His amber eyes scanned the dense crowd and finally found what he was looking for. 3 girls standing in the doorway, all looking extremely mad, angry and scary as hell. One was of Japanese blood with black hair fashioned into pigtails, wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt, the one in the middle was a little bit older with long, red hair wearing an off-the-shoulder black top with a short skirt and the last girl of EVIL group was a blonde with a tight pair of black jeans and a white long sleeved top.

"Oh shit..." he whispered as he saw the three girls acknowledge each other before huddling into a group.

"Now they are conducting some EVIL master plan!!!" he squealed. He gave a look at the amount of girls around him on the couch.

"Excuse me ladies but I must act the hero for a few seconds." he said grinning a perfect, dazzling smile. The girls gave a sigh of love and when Sabre gave each and everyone of them a kiss to which each fainted upon receiving.

"Now how do I act the hero?" he said to himself. Time was running out, for the group of unknown girls had now grabbed a bazooka each from seemingly nowhere. Alex and Jodi were still clueless of the horrible bazookas as they were head over heels with their new boys. The boys seemed attracted to the girls as well since both were simply stirring their drinks and looking dreamily at the girls. The red head was slightly drooling.

"Must act quickly! Or else painful death will come swiftly! And I'll get in trouble!" squealed Sabre again. Suddenly he noticed the stage and the karaoke machine set up. An EVIL grin spread across his face. He rushed up to the stage and kicked off the performing couple that were singing a sappy love song in a high pitched voice. As soon as the couple were off the stage the crowd started clapping with approval at the couples rejection.

"Double points for me!!!" smiled Sabre and turned the mike on. He started waving his hands about in maniac fashion to attract the crowds attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! How's your night going?!" Sabre yelled into the microphone. Cheers and applause was his reply.

"Well today the club was thinking of something different! Instead of all the other boring nights were all we do is play karaoke..."

"But last night the club hosted a "Mega Dance Remix" night!"

"And the week before that was Russian Roulette!"

"Shut up!! As I was saying, unlike all other BORING nights, we decide we will do is play the all known game of TRUTH AND DARE!!!!!!" shouted Sabre melodramatically. The crowd gasped with horror as scary music started playing out of nowhere.

"That's right!! I select whoever I want and I give them the option of truth or DARE! They must accomplish the task or the management will be forced to kill your beloved family!!!" grinned Sabre EVILLY.

"There is no point escaping for we have made the doors out of steel to prevent any escape..."

The crowd now wailed in fear. Sabre lifted his arm, commanding total attention. The crowd fell silent once again.

"Now with this magical spotlight!" he declared, grabbing a torch from someone backstage and shone it on the crowd. "I will find our first victim..." the light passed over the trembling audience before finally settling on the blonde of the EVIL group.

"YOU! Come up for your truth or dare challenge!!!" yelled Sabre. The blonde looked around nervously, looking at the other members of the group for help. The other girls shrugged their shoulders. The blonde gulped and went on stage.

"Welcome to your DOOM!!! As the Almighty Zim would say. But enough about that. I do like that bazooka you are carrying." said Sabre, pointing at the bazooka the blonde was still carrying.

"Oh. Thanks." said the blonde, slightly embarrassed.

"I guess it's for protecting yourself against the 1,000,000 rapists out there. And what's your name rapists should fear?" asked Sabre.

"Ashley but my friends call me Katnappe..." murmered the girl.

"Great! So Katnappe, do you choose truth or DARE?!" asked Sabre in a scary tone.

"Ah dare." said Katnappe.

"Then I dare you to pour alcohol on yourself, set yourself on fire and do the hokey pokey in a George Bush voice!" dared Sabre. Katnappe stared at him with jaws wide open.

"I shall not hear what you have to say! You will do the dare!!" said Sabre, pointing an accusing finger at Katnappe. The girl gulped then went to the bar and ordered a drink that had the highest alcohol in it. She then poured it all over her and went on stage again.

"Have you got a match?" she asked Sabre. He fished into his pockets and pulled out a box of matches. He lit one and gave it to the girl.

"Are you ready?!"

Katnappe shook her head. The crowd were chanting "GO!" repeatedly until Katnappe finally set herself on fire. The girl screamed once then started doing the hokey pokey.

"Put your left foot in, put your your left foot out, put your left foot in and shake it all about!!! You do the hokey pokey and you turn around and that's what's all about!!!!" screamed Katnappe as she yelled the song in her best George Bush voice before jumping in a nearby tub of water.

"Don't worry! She isn't dead! Just unconcious!" said Sabre as the crowd stared at Katnappe's smoking body.

"Hopefully..." he whispered. "Anyway! The next victim!!" He shone the light once again on the crowd. The two remaining girls in the EVIL group continued with their EVIL plan and set themselves up in the perfect position to shoot at Alex and Jodi. So he targeted the older girl with the red hair.

"You! Come on up!" yelled Sabre. The girl froze and dropped her bazooka.

"Yes, my dear girl, I chose you!" grinned Sabre. The girl straightened up and walked up to the stage with a blank face.

"I'm choosing truth." she said.

"Okay but first name?" asked Sabre, shoving the microphone in the girlÕs face.

"You don't need to know my name." she answered haughtily.

"I INSIST." gritted Sabre. The girl sighed.

"Fine. It's Wuya!"

"Good girl! So since you chose truth, I want you to reveal your worst fear, your worst memory and your worst boyfriend!"

"Must I?" wimpered Wuya.

"YES!!!!" yelled the crowd. Wuya glared at them and took a deep breath.

"My worst fear is being fat, my worst memory is when my parents said that was in fact adopted and that my real mother was a prostitute and a lesbian and my dad was a cow. My worst boyfriend was CHASE YOUNG because just TODAY I caught him CHEATING on me!!!!" said Wuya yelling the last part out. Chase still took no notice. The crowd was silent as everyone stared at Chase.

"Eh, Chase?" said Sabre into the mike. Chase still took no notice and neither did Alex for that matter.

"Okay! He truly doesn't care about you!" smiled Sabre at a shoked Wuya and pushed her into the tub of water were Katnappe's body still lay smoking.

"Now the next victim..." smirked Sabre. He quickly dropped his smirk. As he passed the torch over the crowd he found that he could not find the last girl. And neither did he find the Alex and Jodi with their boyfriends.

"Oh shit...taki mushrooms."

* * *

**BAD cliff hanger! Oh well do I care? NOOOOOOOOOO**

**REVIEW! or I'll sic Jackie Jackie Spicey and Alex on you all!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Jackie Jackie Spicey: Well, lets all thank Fire Blade for this new chapter!

(appuladue)

I wonder what will happen? THE SESPENCE IS KILLING!

* * *

Sabre quickly abandoned his microphone and raced outside into the fresh air. He searched frantically everywhere even in garbage bins. Eventually he turned back into his sabre tooth cat form and tried sniffing out their scent. It was easier that way, I mean, who else smells of alcohol and demonic hoo ha?! Like a blood hound he followed their special scent until he came to the roof of the club. He saw the third member of the EVIL group, hauling a struggling Jodi and Alex, tied up with chains and gagged. So were their boyfriends, Alex's boyfriend in extra chains. The girl was helped by three other boys, a cowboy, a bald Chinese boy and a tanned, tall Brazilian. "Kimiko, are you sure that this is necessary?" asked the cowboy, eyeing Alex's boyfriend with suspicion.

"Of course! Especially her!" smiled Kimiko, jerking a thumb at the pissed off Jodi. Her friends all raised an eyebrow but continued carrying the captives. Suddenly a huge rush of wind that nearly blew away Sabre's cover, a piece of large cardboard. A huge green dragon, with a small red beard landed gently on the roof, carefully avoiding the humans. Sabre's eyes widened with fear. That dragon was no other than Dojo Kanojo Cho, champion smoke blower, his arch enemy and main reason why his tail is now sensitive part number two (extra cookies to those who figure out sensitive part number one). Usually Sabre wouldn't be afraid of him but this time his friends lives were at stake. "Why do we have Chase Young and Jack Spicer in chains along with two girls?" Dojo asked, tapping his claws in amusement.

"No reason!" smiled Kimiko once again. Sabre examined his situation once again. On one side their was the perfect opportunity to finish off his enemy yet on the other was his best friends with what could be the chance of a lifetime? They were, despite being powerless, demons of the Underworld, therefore damned to live there for eternity and a day (which is approximately 2,000,000,000 years from now) Sabre moaned with anger. A little too loudly. Dojo lifted his massive head towards Sabre's hiding place and his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Oh shit..." gulped Sabre before pouncing out of his hiding place, scratching Dojo's face and using the head as a platform, jumped up high, turning into his black dragon that looked similar to Dojo (that is one of the reason Dojo and Sabre hate each other. Both think the other has copied them)Then, using a complicated twist that would break any-one's bones if attempted, grabbed the chained prisoners. Unfortunately, he missed Jodi so he was forced to use his tail to grab her.

"Get them!!!" someone yelled. Sabre was sweating bullets. His chained up passengers were slipping from between his fingers. So he did the smartest thing he could think of. He stuck Alex in his mouth. Alex's previous squirming body was now dead still as his sharp teeth were gently holding her body. And of course you wouldn't want to start moving around were you could lose your head between dragon teeth now would you? Sabre continued to do breakneck turns around New York's highest buildings, passing through Manhattan and the Empire State Building.

"Think Sabre..." Sabre said to himself and reminded himself NOT to grit his teeth lest Alex's head gets chopped off and hits a certain web-slinging super hero on the head (anyone that guesses the super hero gets extra DONUTS). Finally Sabre decided to cut the chains starting with the boy named Jack Spicer. Using his nails he deftly tore the chains apart and placed the trembling boy on his back before moving on to Chase. His were a little more difficult since these were made from reinforced metal but nonetheless he cut them.

"Dragon! Dojo is right behind us! And the monks are shooting something at us!!!" yelled Jack, tugging one of Sabre's white horns in desperation. And how TRUE Jack's words rang out. Kimiko still happened to hold the bazooka and was firing its extremely deadly missiles towards Sabre or more precisely at the hanging Jodi. Sabre gave a backwards glance at the extremely angry Xiaolin dragons and quickly cut Alex's chains as well. So far so good!

"You stuff me up your mouth again and I'll make sure you never have any teeth!!" yelled Alex, punching Sabre hard on the head.

"Shut up and hold on tight! I'm going to get Jodi!" Sabre growled menacingly. Now how was he going to do that?! The idea dawned on him. I should reinforce the fact that even though Jodi was an immortal, it didn't mean that she could live through falling off great heights or as a matter of fact, missiles, so what Sabre did next would indeed make her question the limits of her immortality. "Hang on!" Sabre flicked his tail, letting go of Jodi. The girl sailed through the air, before plummeting downwards. If the gag wasn't securely attached to Jodi's mouth, she would probably be screaming her head off. She kept on falling until, Sabre caught her in his not-so-reliable hands. He made the mistake to cut the gag first.

"You fg moron! I nearly fg died!!! When I get my fg powers, I'm so going to fg kill you!! You better fg remember that!!!" Jodi screamed into Sabre's ear as he set her on his back.

"You should have kept the gag on..." muttered Chase.

"First things first! Sabre get us out of here! That crazy Japanese bitch might shoot us or a building and then we have a 9/11 attack all over again!" yelled Alex, grabbing Sabre's horns and used them as a steering wheel or reins... whatever you prefer. Using mad skillz, thanks to her previous life as Jodi's getaway driver, Alex steered her way to safety away from the green dragon and its dangerous passengers, out of the city.

"Where do we go now?!" yelled Sabre of the roaring wind. Chase answered his question by shuffling towards Alex then grabbed the control horns off her and steered towards some random direction. Sabre protested but a quick kick shut him up. Thanks to Alex, the green dragon was far behind. Everyone gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Jack Spicer! What are you doing here?!" yelled Chase, breaking the two second of silence.

"I was just at a club with Jodi!" retorted Jack. The girls looked at each other with worry.

"Now, now boys. We are okay for now. Let's just go hide somewhere before those crazy people and their dragon don't find us again." said Alex, bringing up her hands between the two boys. Again, it sparked a new reason to fight.

"They are going to my house!"

"Your house is a stupid mountain! They're coming to mine!"

"Yours is even worse!"

"So you admit that yours is a hell hole?!"

"Take that back!"

"Make me!"

"HOLD UP!!" Everyone looked at Sabre. The dragon's amber eyes glared down on them, commanding absolute silence. "How about we go to a hotel? I have enough money for two suites at the Hilton Hotel," Sabre recommended. The boys glared at each other before grudgingly agreed to Sabre's decision. Sabre gave a small humph in satisfaction and took the course towards the Hilton. The girls couldn't have been happier.

* * *

JJS: ONLY TWO ROOMS!? O.0 Well..._what will happen?_


	6. Chapter 6

Jodi gave a sigh of relief. She staggered over and fell face forward on the Hilton Hotel's top floor, Room 665's pristine, white couch. After a hectic night racing around New York's towers and buildings to avoid Dojo and the crazy Xiaolin Warriors, it had taken out all her energy. Alex was in no better condition, already on the armchair beside the couch, just ready to nod off. Let's face it, after a night drinking your favourite drink with the little umbrellas, enjoying a girl with an obsession with cats get burned to a crisp, having a crazy ride around the city in the mouth of a shape-shifting dragon before ending the night passing off as a wealthy group of people to enter the Hilton Hotel to get a good nights sleep, really tires two teen-aged girls out. The boys that accompanied them were in a slightly better condition but even they felt like sleeping anywhere, including the floor.

"My muscles hurt…" complained Sabre, dragging his sore body over to the fireplace where he slumped down and stayed there. Chase followed example and collapsed on the floor as did Jack a few metres away, next to the mini bar.

"What time is it?" moaned Alex. Jack glanced at the glass clock on the wall.

"One AM…" answered Jack. Jodi groaned and painfully got herself up.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to bed!" she said, smiling. Chase was heard to faintly groan "good idea" before crawling towards one of the bedrooms. Suddenly, he stopped crawling.

"Sabre! This is a double bed!"

Sabre's body clenched up before turning his head around to face Chase.

"I know; There was no other rooms left," grumbled Sabre. The other occupants froze in their places as well and slowly turned around to face Sabre, who was just about to doze off.

"You are telling us that this room has two bedrooms only?" asked Jack, a hint of anger and malice in his voice. "And that both contain a double bed?"

Sabre gave a sigh and nodded yes. And as he lay his head down, in a swift one second, Jack was upon him with one of the bottles he had found in the mini bar's fridge, slamming it on the cat's head. Sabre yowled with anger and pain, yelling at the albino to get off him.

"Gitoffme!" yelled Sabre, bucking around like a wild horse. Unfortunately, it only served to excite Jack since as soon as he broke the bottle; he had a mood swing and started acting like one of those stoners you found on the street.

"Look at me! I'm drunk!" he giggled. Didn't last long either: He was nearly thrown out the window as Sabre made a powerful last buck, making Jack hit the wall opposite, leaving a red smear on it.

"I'll clean him…" sighed Jodi as she grabbed the already unconscious Jack by the waist. "He will sleep with me, is that okay Jacky?"

Jack mumbled something about butter then flopped his head back down.

"Chase! What are you doing?" asked Alex. Chase had already focused his attention to the mini bar and was guzzling down the remaining bottles of wine and beer.

"I forgot how good alcohol tasted!" moaned Chase.

It was well into the night, the crew already in bed. All except Sabre, he slept near the fireplace. Suddenly, his amber eyes opened and peered around. He quietly got up and on all fours, crept into Chase's room. Alex had agreed to sleep with Chase since the girls found out the boys weren't going to do anything 'naughty' with the amount of alcohol in their bodies. In the room, the bed sheets were about to be torn down the middle; both persons in the bed were tugging on it so hard.

"Psst! Chase, wake up!" hissed Sabre, poking him in the shoulder.

"What?" groaned Chase.

"Get up!" Sabre whispered, pushing Chase more urgently. Chase was still pretty drunk so he obeyed the cat's order. He crawled out of bed and put on a black robe. As he walked out of the room, he noticed that Sabre had woken up Jack as well.

"What do you want?" yawned Jack. Sabre looked at the boys with a mischievous smile.

"What is the date tomorrow?" he asked. Jack looked at him perplexed.

"It's the 14th you jackass," sighed Chase.

"14th of February to be more exact," grinned Sabre. Jack caught on the conversation and widened his red eyes.

"Are you saying, that we are going to spend Valentine's Day with them? The girls?" asked Jack.

"Bull's-eye my boy!" congratulated Sabre.

"We've only known them for a couple of hours! Isn't this a bit sudden?" Chase asked with a worried look; Sabre sighed.

"You were quite fine getting into bed with Alex."

"That's different!"

"Look, you want to have the time of your life? Look at yourselves. Jack is stuck in the basement making robots and you Chase, stuck in a cave for 1500 years honing your martial arts. That is lame to be doing it on Valentine's Day." Sabre said. They boys shuffled their feet in embarrassment.

"So are you in or out? I have been planning this day for months." asked Sabre, putting his paw in the middle. Jack looked at it and laid his hand on the furry paw. Chase followed suit.

"Okay boys, this is what we are going to do…"

Alex was always the first to wake up. It had become a habit over the years since she was a little girl, always eager to watch her daddy slaughter the chicken (hehe). First thing she noticed is that Chase was missing. She was frantic. Had those people from the night before come in and kidnapped her Chassie-poo?!

"Jodi!" she yelled as she ran out of the room.

"Alex!" yelled Jodi, awake as well. They faced each other, breathing heavily before shouting:

"Where are the boys?!"


	7. Chapter 7

They searched everywhere. In the kitchen, bathroom even underneath the couches. The boys were nowhere to be found.

"Now calm down. They could be anywhere! And there adults they can handle themselves in any situation." Alex reassured Jodi, who was hyperventilating over the loss of her Jackie.

"Adults?! Jack thought Sabre was a horse! And Chase drank all the drinks containing alcohol! Is that what you call mature or adultish?!"

"Well, that means they couldn't have gone far!"

"Alex! It's freakin'1pm! We overslept, anything could have happened!" snapped Jodi, pacing around the room before stopping in front of the telephone. She looked at it for a while before picking up the receiver and dialled the number for service. A female voice answered on the other end.

"Hello, Hailey speaking how can I help you?"

"Uh, hi. Um… we seem to be missing three of our personnel. Have they booked out of the hotel?" asked Jodi, putting on a fake voice she had used last night.

"Certainly. What room number are you?" asked the woman on the other end.

"665."

"Oh those three. The redhead, blackhead and the blonde?"

"Yes, that would be them." sighed Jodi.

"They left a letter for Jodi and Alex. I assume that would be you?"

"Yep! We will come right down." said Jodi and slammed the receiver back in its place.

"Come, they said they have a letter for us!" squealed Jodi, grabbing Alex's hand.

As the two girls reached the lobby, they immediately headed for the service desk. A woman sat there, obviously Hailey who had spoken to Jodi on the phone.

"You must be Jodi and Alex. Here is your letter." smiled the woman and handed Alex the letter. Alex smiled back and thanked her.

"That is SO not her natural hair colour…" she whispered to Jodi as soon as they had turned their backs. Jodi giggled in reply. Alex stared at the letter and frowned. The letter had their names on it but the handwriting was unfamiliar.

"Come on open it! What did the boys say?" Jodi said impatiently. She obviously didn't notice the writing. She was always the one that considered action above words.

"Don't you find it strange?" asked Alex. Jodi looked back at her brunette friend and raised an eyebrow.

"Look at the handwriting." Alex continued, placing the letter in Jodi's hand. The blue haired girl looked carefully at the letter. She opened the envelope with care and drew out the letter. The paper was black and the writing on it was a pure white.

_Dear bitch and hoe,_

_When you read this, Chase and Jack will be already in our grasps and your cat is about to die. We will settle this in a showdown of our choice. If you must, bring a weapon (not that it will matter). We will meet at 5:00 at Central Park._

_Kimiko and Wuya_

As soon as the girls had finished reading, they were seething with anger. How dare they call them bitches and hoes? How dare they steal their boys? How dare they hurt Sabre?!

"Jodi."

"Alex."

"You know what to do."

"Right."

Jodi dug into her pocket and pulled out her mobile phone. She scrolled down her long list of numbers until she landed on one particular name. The girls looked at each other and grinned.

"Mr. Pooky."

Now back down in the Underworld lived a bear. It wasn't a grizzly bear, more like a teddy bear. The Forever Friends one with the big head and are huggable. Anyway that bear was currently sitting at a table with his two friends. One was a robot named Bender and the other was an alien named Zim.

"Deal the cards already you asshole!" shouted Bender, placing a cigar in his mouth.

"Yes! The Almighty ZIM will win this round this time!" yelled the alien.

"Shut your traps!" Mr. Pooky snapped and shuffled the cards. He dealt five to each player before setting down the remaining pack and examining his cards. A full house on first go, perfect. The bear grinned and stuck a cigar in his mouth.

"I'm putting two chips in for starters." smiled Mr. Pooky and set in two skull coins.

"I play two coins as well." smirked Bender and placed two coins in the middle of the table. They both stared at Zim who replied with a groan "I fold. You shuffled badly!"

"You give up to easily." Mr. Pooky teased. Zim shot him a glare with his red eyes before getting up from the table.

"I'm going to get some soda stuff you guys call… Sprite. Want anything?"

"Go get me beer." replied Bender.

Zim grumbled and entered the kitchen. He walked up to the fridge and was about to open it when the phone rang.

"Go get it Irken!" yelled Bender. Zim grumbled something in his native tongue and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" he answered begrudgingly.

"Zim? It's me Alex!"

"Alex? Hey, how is your human holiday going?" said Zim, his red eyes lit up with gratefulness.

"Not good at all. We need help. Can you go get Mr. Pooky?"

Just then, a roar of happiness erupted from the living room and Bender was heard hitting his head on the table.

"He is quite busy right now. Do you want to leave a message?" said Zim.

"Irken, who is on the phone?!" yelled Mr. Pooky.

"Alex! She wants to talk to you." Zim answered back. Mr. Pooky got down from his high chair and waddled over to Zim. The poor bear barely passed Zim's shoulder and Zim was quite short. He grabbed the phone out of the Irken's hand.

"Make it quick, I'm winning big cash here. And tell Sabre to come on down to play." Mr. Pooky said into the receiver.

"Sabre won't be able to come Pooky. He has been kidnapped."

Mr. Pooky stayed silent for a while. Bender came into the kitchen to join his friends.

"What happened girls?"

**In a place very, very stinky**

Jack fumbled around with his ropes that had started to dig into his wrists.

"Don't even try, they dig in deeper." mumbled Sabre. He was put in a small, dark place with the only way out barred by bars made of fire. Jack slumped down in his cage and sighed heavily. He glanced at Chase's empty cage. It was Valentine's Day so Wuya had grabbed Chase and proceeded to spending a romantic date with him. Jack didn't even want to think about what the witch could be doing to Chase. Kimiko would soon come to take him as well but she had to go get a shen-gun-wu.

"How are you going in there?" asked Jack. Sabre shuddered and moved closer to the wall. The bars were slowly moving closer and closer. Soon, the poor cat would get burnt alive, in a world from pain, which nothing can save him.

"I always get myself in these messes…" sighed Jack leaning back on his cage that was suspended in the air. The plan for the girls had gone horribly wrong. Sabre had first ordered them to go down to the florist's across the hotel took pick up 10 bouquets of roses. First, Chase went and was missing for half an hour. Jack and Sabre got worried so went down there themselves, but ended up being clubbed on the head. Next thing they knew, they ended up here.

"Jack?"

Jack turned around to face Sabre.

"Sorry I got you in this mess…"

"Think the girls will save us?"

"I hope they do, if they can't who can?"

**Dun, Dun, Dun!!!! I put Mr. Pooky in there for the hell of it. It belongs to Jackie and may not be the actual one Jackie has described. I don't think Jackie wants her bear to smoke cigars…**


End file.
